Halo Fanfiction
by Azulong
Summary: This story takes place during the funeral of not only Master Chief but of many UNSC soldiers. Beware this fan fiction is graphical and is meant for a mature audience.


Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

During the funeral of all of the UNSC marines including The Master Chief. The Arbiter standing with Lord Hood giving a passionate speech to all those who attended. As the sun sets over the ocean of planet Earth, an Elite Seraph slowly lands next to the service that was now ending. Lord Hood stood in his marine uniform staring down the Arbiter and says in a low angry voice. "I won't forgive what the Covenant has done to this planet."

The Arbiter took those words that sunk into his mind as he clenches the handle of his energy sword. He wanted to kill Lord Hood here and now in front of all them. The Arbiter slowly walked to the side of Hood and looked him back in the eyes as the Arbiter's voice growls like a bear. "And I won't forgive the lives that the Demon has taken. So as payment for the death of my people, you will be the first of many that will feel the wrath of the ELITES!!" The Arbiter yelled out as he quickly pulled his turned on energy sword sinking the hot energy blade into Lord Hood's stomach then runs the blade upward as his lifeless body fell to the ground. The Arbiter made a howl of victory as multiple Seraph ships were in bound around the funeral.

A total of seven Seraphs touched down and loaded off multiple Grunts, Jackals and of course Elites. All armed with plasma weapons firing on anyone who was human. Cries and screaming could be heard over the noise of plasma weapons firing, the smell of overly cooked flesh stung the air and the war cries of the Covenant was also heard as the last human was killed. The Arbiter looked around as bodies were laid out in pile of their blood as they figured that this was to easy. But they knew that UNSC would not stand by and let this happen. The Field Master walks off the Seraph looking directly at the Arbiter with could be a satisfied smile on his deformed face.

"Arbiter, you did well by earning the humans trust. And with the 'demon' out of the picture we have nothing to worry about." Said the Field Master with joy in his voice. He pulled out his Plasma Rifle and slowly walked onto the platform where the half ripped body of Lord Hood lies. "Grunts! I want full sweep of the area, leave no stone unturned and report back to the Elites if you find anything. Understood!?" Ordered the Field Master. The Grunts held up their Plasma pistols and yelled out loudly as they started their rounds. The Jackals stayed back as they carried their Carbines locked and loaded.

Meanwhile the Arbiter and Field Master open a communications relay so that the UNSC could intercept it. "Do you think the humans will pick it up?" Asked the Arbiter, looking over the Field Masters shoulders looking at the screen. Field Master turned around looking up at the Arbiter and nods. "I'm sure they will. Just wait, and prepare the forces for our next assault. We will glass this area and many more." Said Field Master laughing as he sits and waits.

A Pelican flew by the now Covenant base of operations. It picked up the open transmission and linked up with it. "This is Field Master and the Arbiter, we have killed your Lord Hood! And our attacks will not stop until every last human and this planet is glassed over! Tell this to your superiors! And let them know this is war!!" Yelled the Field Master. The pilot quickly linked up with the nearest base and flew towards a frigate that was in space named The UNSC Midnight. The Pelican radioed in to the bridge.

"Sir, a Pelican is asking to speak with you sir. Do I patch them in?" Asked one of the Communications Marines. The Captain nods as he points to the hologram screen in front of him.

"Sir, I have just received a disturbing message from the Covenant and the Arbiter. They have killed the people and the marines that were stationed here. From what I could tell sir they landed multiple Seraphs and have already established a base of operations. Sir." Said the pilot flying the Pelican. The Captain sighs heavily as he rubs smooth chin thinking of the next course of the obvious action.

"Pilot report back to The Midnight and I will issue a state of alert to the other frigates of the tragedy. Also send the received message to us and I will send it to the other frigates in the area. Thank you pilot see you soon." He says walking away cutting the communication off. He walked to one of his Communications expert tapping their shoulder getting their attention. "I want you to send the received message to all other frigates in the area and let them know that a state of alert has been sounded." He ordered as he walked away stopping at the door. "I want everyone to be on alert! The Covenant have started this war once more! I want red alert status! I want ODST ready in five! Armed to the teeth and ready to ship out!" He ordered as he exits the bridge heading to his quarters.

He sat down in his leather chair leaning back taking his glasses off sighing once more. He reaches over and opened a link to all other frigates outside of the Earths orbit. "Captain Summers, we have a problem. The Covenant have killed Lord Hood during the funeral of Master Chief and other UNSC troops. It seems the Arbiter and the Covenant Separatists are attacking us on Earth. I had one of my crew send the message that the pilot of a pelican has picked up. You should be receiving it now." Said the Captain of The Midnight.

Captain Summers watched the video that was sent to him. He sighs as well and nods thinking of the same course of actions that the Captain of The Midnight was thinking. "Captain Rogers, is your crew on red alert?" Asked Captain Summers. Captain Rogers nods as he leans back in his chair again.

"Alright Captain, we will make our way towards you and further discuss a plan of action I'll have ODST ready for drop. Do you have anyone else besides ODST ready to handle this problem?" Asked Captain Summers. Captain Rogers nods with a slight grin on his face.

"I do, they've been trained for this moment just in case they did something like this. I call them Covenant Killers, the name my be a little much but it fits what they are good at." He says with a grin as he salutes to Captain Summers. In response Captain Rogers did the same and they both cut communications with each other. He then open another communications link with the bridge. "I want 'them' ready in five minutes loaded heavy." Captain Rogers ordered closing the connection before a response was even given.

"Time to put these guys to the test." He says under his voice as he looks at pile of folders on his desk labeled 'Covenant Killers'.


End file.
